Nur Freunde !
by lazycrazygirl
Summary: Katniss und Finnick sind schon seit einer Ewigkeit Beste Freunde. Er unterschützt sie, während sie sich in einen blonden, blau äugigen Surfer verliebt. Wie wird Katniss mit dem ganzen Liebesdrama umgehen. Modern/High School
1. FERIEN, aber nur fast

**KAPITEL 1 : NUR FREUNDE ** !** Hey Leute ! Das ist meine erste Geschichte und ich bin neu im Business und so. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir Feedback geben würdet, damit ich weiß was ich noch verbessern soll damit es euch noch besser gefällt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen meiner Story und möge das Glück stets mit euch sein ! (Witz verstanden :D) Viele liebe Grüße euer lazycrazygirl 3**

„Finnick! Stopp! Hör auf!" sage ich zwischen lachern. „ Uh-uh ich hör erst auf, wenn du zugibst, dass ich der Bessere im Air-Hockey bin!" „Ha ha niemals!" Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen, realisiere ich im letzen Moment. Leider etwas zu spät. Schon schwingt Finnick mich über seine Schulter und läuft in Richtung Pool. „ Ahhhh, nein Finnick!Sto-" Mir wird das Wort abgeschnitten als ich im Pool lande. Finn steht am Poolrand und lacht sich tod. Automatisch werfe ich ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, aber dadurch muss er nur noch mehr an fangen zu lachen. „Halt den Mund!"sage ich. „Ha ha sorry Kat, aber du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen." „Sehr lustig! Jetzt helf mir endlich raus." Darauf hin macht er seinen Weg rüber zu mir und streckt seine Hand nach mir aus. Aber bevor er merkt was ich vorhabe ist er schon neben mir im Wasser. „Jetzt sind wir quitt." „Wie du meinst." sagt Finn und ich mache mir meinen Weg aus dem Pool. „Komm schon Kat. Willst du mir denn nicht raus helfen?" fragt er und schmolt. Auf die Masche falle ich nicht rein. „Ha! Sorry Finn! So sehr ich dich auch liebe, du bist alt genug um selbst aus dem Pool zu klettern!" sage ich. Versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch oder so. Finnick und ich sind kein Paar. Wir kennen uns schon seit dem Kindergarten und sind seit dem unzertrennlich. Er ist für mich wie ein großer Bruder, obwohl er nur knapp ein paar Monate älter ist. Wir sind jetzt in der High School und ich muss sagen Finnick kann manchmal etwas übervorsichtig sein, wenns um Jungs geht. Aber ich kann es ihm nicht überl nehmen. Schließlich hängt er immer noch mit mir ab, obwohl er der Mädchenschwarm der Schule ist. Er könnte jedes Mädchen haben.

Morgen ist der letzte Schultag und dann heißt es Sommer, Sonne, Strand und FERIEN! Ich kanns kaum erwarten 3 Monate mit meinem Besten Freund. Den ganzen Tag. Als wir uns abgetrocknet und umgezogen haben gehen wir zu meinen Eltern. „Hey Dad? Darf Finn zum Essen bleiben? Wieso frag ich eigentlich, natürlich darf er bleiben." Finnick kichert leicht und folgt mir auf meinem Weg in die Küche.

**So, dass war mein erstes Kapitel. Ich weiß was ihr jetzt denkt. Das ist doch viel zu kurz, was hat das mit Peeta zu tuen. Keine Sorge es wird sich noch etwas ändern, aber ich bin im Moment ziemlich im Stress mit der Schule und habe deswegen nicht mehr geschafft. Ein längeres 2. Kapitel wird die nächsten Tage noch folgen. Bis dahin Kopf hoch und immer daran denken euer lazycrazygirl denkt an euch. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch auf das nächste Kapitel und gebt mir viel Feedback. Tschüssele 3:***


	2. Sonne, Strand und blaue Augen

**KAPITEL 2 : NUR FREUNDE !**

**Ich bins wieder! Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht zu lange warten lassen, aber im Moment ist alles etwas stressig. Ich versuche jetzt jeden Tag ein Update zu machen kann aber nichts versprechen. Und danke für das liebe Feedback von Anna und FanLenchen.**

**Anna: ****Ich finde dein Kapitel ist echt voll gut geworden!****  
****Hoffentlich schreibst du ganz schnell weiter, ich kann's nämlich schon kaum weiter so, du bist echt gut! :))**

**FanLenchen: ****Die Geschichte ist richtig gut. Bitte und ich meine BITTE schreib demnächst weiter. Ich versuch sich bisschen Werbung für dich zu machen ;) und mach weiter mit dem schreiben das liegt dir :)3**

**Wie gesagt ich versuch schneller zu updaten, aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels! Lots of Love euer lazycrazygirl3**

**Tick tack. Alle schauen gebannt auf die Uhr im Klassenraum. Tick tack. Die letzten 20 Sekunden, dann sind Ferien. Tick tack. Die letzen 10 Sekunden und alle fangen an leise mit zu zählen. Einschließlich mir und Finnick. Als der große Zeiger auf 12 steht, fangen alle an zu kreischen und zu jubeln und können nicht schnell genug nach Hause kommen. Als Finn und ich uns unseren Weg zu unseren Spinnten machen, die zum Glück nebeneinander sind, reden wir darüber was wir in den Ferien machen wollen. Was eigentlich klar ist, da wir ALLES zusammen machen. „Hey Finn?" „Hhmm?" „Hast du Lust zu mir und dann zum Strand zu gehen?" frage ich. „JA! Ich dachte schon du fragst nie." Typisch Finnick, Dramaqueen hoch 10. Kiechernd antworte ich „Du hättest mich fragen können Finn." „Ja ich weiß, aber das überlasse ich lieber dir." „Hast du eigentlich noch Schwimmsachen bei mir? Ohne kannst du nicht gehen, und sag jetzt nicht, wieso ? Findest du das etwa zu aufreizend?" Er macht ein beleidigtes Gesicht und antwortet „Kat, musst du mir eigentlich immer den ganzen Spaß verderben?" Darauf muss ich lachen, Finnick kann manchmal echt so kindisch sein. „Ja, dazu bin ich da. Und jetzt beeil dich ich will zum Strand!" sage ich und laufe vorraus. „HEY ! WARTE!" ruft er mir hinterher und der Weg zu meinem Haus wird ein einziges Wettrennen. Als wir erschöpft und lachend an meinem Haus ankommen, treffen wir meine jüngere Schwester Prim und ihre Freundin Rue. „Hey Kat! Hey Finn! Warum seit ihr so außer Atem?" fragt Prim. „Hey kleine Ente! Oh, wir sind hier her gerannt. Finn hatte es plötzlich ziemlich eilig an den Strand zu kommen." sage ich mit einem Grinsen. Er will wiedersprechen, aber ich schneide ihn ab, indem ich ihn in mein Zimmer dränge und ihm seine Badehose praktisch ins Gesicht schmeiße. „Los! Beieil dich!" sage ich und schiebe ihn in mein Badezimmer. Von drinnen ruft er „Geht das nichtt auch etwas freundlicher?" „Nein; und jetzt zieh dich um." Nach ein paar Minuten kommt er endlich aus dem Badezimmer raus und fragt mich „Willst du dich nicht umziehen?" „Duh, das bin ich schon und jetzt auf zum Strand." Da meine Eltern ein Haus am Strand besitzen, ist es nicht weit. Wir müssen nur auf unsere Terasse und schon gucken wir auf das Meer. Wir machen uns unseren Weg zum Strand und legen ****unsere Handtücher hin. „Ist das nicht ein wundervoller Start in die Ferien?" frage ich Finn, aber er nickt nur bestätigend. „Hast du durst ?" fragt er mich. „Ja, du auch? Ich gehe schnell ins Haus und hohle etwas, du wartest so lange." „Okay Kat. Bis gleich!" Ich winke zum Abschied um gehe zurück zum Haus. Ich hohle zwei Cola und beginne durstig an meiner zu trinken. Als ich die Hälfte des Weges zu Finnick zurückgelgt habe, stoße ich mit jemandem zusammen und liege plötzlich auf dem Boden. Meine Cola ist über meinem ganzen Top verteilt. „Das tut mir so leid! Das war nicht meine Absicht, bist du okay?" Als ich aufblicke gucke ich in die blausten Augen die ich jemals gesehen habe.**

**Und, wer ist dieser misteriöse Junge mit den umwerfenden Augen? Ihr erfahrts leider erst im nächsten Kapitel, aber einige von euch können sich sicher denken wer das ist. Ich freue mich wieder auf viele weitere Feedbacks und machts gut, bleibt gesund, übt fleißig für die Schule... nein! Streicht das Letzte. Bis zum nächsten Mal 3**


	3. Du kennst ihn ? !

**KAPITEL 3 : NUR FREUNDE !**

**Urghh! Ich bin krank! Tut mir leid, dass ich in den letzten Tagen nicht geupdatet habe. Ich versuche jede Woche mindestens einmal zu updaten. Ist ja auch egal. Wie geht's euch so ? Kommt schon Leute was ist mit euch los ? Wo bleiben die Feedbacks ? Ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn ihr mir sagen könntet wie ihr die Story findet. Jetzt lest erst mal das neue Kapitel und viel Spaß vom lazycrazygirl ! ;)**

Ich merke erst, dass ich starre, als jemand mit seine Hand vor meinem Gesicht rumfuchtelt. „Hallo ? Geht's dir gut ?" fragt mich der Junge mit den hypnotisierenden blauen Augen. Automatisch erröte ich. „Ja mir geht's gut." antworte ich und betrachte den Jungen vor mir etwas genauer. Er hat blonde Locken, die im Sonnenlicht wie gold strahlen, und ihm leicht in seine blauen Augen fallen. Er hat breite Schultern und Muskeln, dazu auch noch ein Sixpack. Ich muss sagen, wie er so vor mir hockt, sieht er ganz schon...sexy aus? _Hör auf so zu denken, Everdeen. Du weißt noch nicht mal seinen Namen, geschweige denn ob er eine Freundin hat._

„Sicher dass es dir gut geht?" fragt er noch mal. Dieses Mal nicke ich nur. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich bin Peeta. Peeta Mellark." sagt er und streckt seine Hand aus um mir hochzuhelfen, die ich dankend annehme. „Katniss Everdeen." „So Katniss, bist du allein hier?" Ich runzel meine Augenbrauen in Alarmbereitschaft. „Nein, nein, nein. Ich versuch hier nur Smalltalk zu machen." Ich lache nervös. „Schon klar. Nein ich bin mit meinem besten Freund Finnick hier. Was ist mit dir ?" frage ich. „Nope. Ich bin ganz alleine hier." sagt er. In dem Augenblick taucht Finnick auf. _Bitte Finn, blamier mich jetzt nicht. Warte. Warum kümmert mich das? _„Hey Kat, wer ist dein Freund hier?" Oh nein und schon fängst an. „Eigentlich" versuche ich so unschuldig wie möglich zu sagen, „ist das hier Peeta. Ich lief in ihn hinein, als ich deine Cola geholt habe." sage ich und werfe ihm die Cola zu. „So, so Kat. Aber du brauchst mir Peeta hier nicht vorzustellen. Ich kenne ihn." „WAS?! Woher kennst du ihn?" schreie ich entgeistert. „Shh! Nicht so laut Katniss, die Leute gucken schon. Finnick und ich surfen zusammen." meldet sich Peeta das erste Mal seit dem Finnick aufgetaucht ist. „Ah." ist alles was ich herausbringe. „Wieso hast du mir Peeta eigentlich nicht schon vorher vorgestellt ?" zische ich, aber lächel dabei. Peeta kiechert unter seinem Atem und Finnick lacht nur. „Woah Kat! Ich dachte du hälst nichts von Jungs und Daten." „Das hab ich nie gesagt." flüstere ich gucke beschämt nach unten. „Was auch immer. Hey Pete, hast du Lust mit uns was zum Essen zu hohlen?" fragt Finn. „Sicher. Wo gehen wir hin?" „Oh, ich dachte wir gehen zu Kat, da sie gleich da oben wohnt." sagt er und zeigt auf mein Haus. „Prima." notiere den Sarkasmus in meiner Stimme. „Okay Peeta, ich muss dich vorwarnen. Meine kleine Schwester Prim wird dich mit Fragen bombadieren." Als ich das sagen weiten sich seine Augen, aber er nickt. Schon machen wir drei uns auf den Weg zu meinem Haus. _Das wird der peinlichste Nachmittag in meinem Leben._

**So Leute, was haltet ihr davon? Wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt sagts ruhig ich nehme eure Ratschläge gerne an. Wie dem auch sei, bleibt fit und werdet nicht krank so wie ich es bin. (Ernsthaft, es ist ätzend!) Euer lazycrazygirl :****


End file.
